


Legend and Avatar Christmas Special

by Sioban_Avayandir



Series: Avatar: Legend of the Assassin [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Legend and Avatar Christmas Special, No Bending, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioban_Avayandir/pseuds/Sioban_Avayandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the day before Christmas! How does Asami anticipate Christmas Eve and can her "indifferent" looking bodyguard help her somehow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend and Avatar Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Legend and Avatar, I tried to make it possible to be read as a one-shot, but if you're confuse please check the fanfic to understand more :3
> 
> This is between chapter 5 and 6 of Avatar and Legend :) Enjoy!
> 
> *I don't own Legend of Korra, all of that is Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino

Today was the day before Christmas and Asami is all alone in the Mansion; she didn’t mind the silence in the early hours of the day because her father promised he’ll be home tonight to spend Christmas Eve with her. The problem was her bodyguard was with her and she didn’t like that she’s technically spending the day with her.

Asami pushed the girl to the farthest part of her mind and focused on preparing the dinner, she wanted to make it special since her father has been completely exhausting himself with the Equalist projects. She gave orders to her bodyguard to go out and buy a few things – this things were just random items to get her out of her sight.

It has been a while since the Sato’s enjoyed a Christmas dinner; though before their involvement with the Equalist they did celebrate it, but Hiroshi’s outlook on the event was quite bitter. Asami understood why but she wanted to celebrate it with her father, its sad her mother’s not there but Asami sees celebrating Christmas was something her mother would have wanted them to do. She hoped that with the recent development with the Equalist her father would be in a celebrating mood.

It was nearing 7 pm and Asami was glad that her bodyguard hasn’t come back yet, she didn’t want anything to spoil the night. She had everything cooked and set up, the cooking was harder than expected mainly since she never cooked in her life since her mom died and that the maids kept on pestering to be the one to cook but Asami wanted it to be done by her. It was more special that way and she hoped that her dad would like it.

She was fretting around the dining area double checking everything that could go wrong, she didn’t notice the time passing by with her worries. Only when the clock’s gong sounded throughout the mansion did Asami notice that it was already 10 pm, she wondered where her father could be right now. Asami reasoned that he’s probably on the way and that Christmas Eve was till midnight so of course her dad wouldn’t be here, but he is probably on the way now or already leaving the office.

Asami calmed her worries down and covered the food while she waited for her dad in the living room. She played some soft music while she sat by the couch. Asami was thinking of new designs while she listened to the music, she was trying to incorporate the polar bear dog in her projects. The thought of the animal reminds Asami of her bodyguard, she was still frustrated with the woman and she was greatly confused as well. Getting annoyed with that train of thought Asami tried to clear her mind and listened to the music.

 

She woke with a jolt as the clock gonged loudly in the living room, looking around fervently she noticed the lights were shut off and the food still covered in the dining room. She took a calming breath as she looked at the time; it was 1 am in the morning. Asami was greatly saddened to have missed Christmas Eve; she stood to go check if her dad was home but noticed that someone covered her with a blanket. Taking this as a sign that her dad was the one who covered her, she looked around the mansion immediately. However no one was around once she finished checking the doors, feeling incredibly lonely Asami went to a room she always went through when sad.

Opening the door to her mom’s possession Asami sat by her mother’s vanity as she looked at a picture of Yasuko Sato. Asami held the picture frame by her lap as she silently cry, she was hoping to celebrate this year as a family; she wanted her dad to be there and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Asami cried as she clung to the only thing that held any sentiments of Family to her.

Silently a clearing of throat was heard by the door way; in her state of loneliness Asami forgot to close the door. Wiping her tears away Asami faced whoever cleared their throat, she tried not to scowl when she saw who it was; she was already having a sad day why must she suddenly show.

At the doorway was her bodyguard, still indifferent looking even with Asami’s crying. She nodded her head and showed in her arms the list of random items she told her to buy. Asami nearly wanted to scream her frustrations at the woman but she didn’t want to look so weak, so she just told her to leave the items down stairs by the living room. She thought she was fine to wallow in herself pity when her bodyguard cleared her throat once more; Asami nearly cursed the woman.

“Miss Sato, I’m sorry to bother but there seem to be some issue with something you wanted me to buy… the place you specified was being hassled and couldn’t –” Asami didn’t listen anymore, she dashed from her position and went to the garage. This was just fine, she could throw her frustrations on some hoodlums who destroys family like hers.  
She hopped on her car and floored the gas out of the mansion; she didn’t notice a polar bear dog following silently behind her. Asami didn’t even know where it was but when a white flash came passing to her right she just followed it. She needed to improve her drawings, it was faster than expected.

Going farther than the main road, Asami was about to second guess her spontaneous action when she finally heard the sounds of breaking glass and loud cries. She pushed her car faster and stopped by the commotion, a group of four men were destroying a shop while the owner and his family cry outside.

Asami went out of her car and took out the glove she and her father invented. She was going to show these men a thing or two about karma. One of the men was near her and was facing his back to her; Asami readied herself and used the glove on him. He screamed out of surprise but was later on unconscious by the shocking. Before the other men could turn, Korra came out of nowhere and hit the man’s neck sideways. Asami didn’t mind her interruption and went after the two while their attention was on her bodyguard.

Grabbing hold of the man’s shoulder as leverage she kick the other by the head, he staggered backwards and Asami followed through with shocking him with the glove. Faster than she wanted the whole group of men was incapacitated, she was still feeling her frustrations and thought of maybe looking for more. But a sudden cry made her alert and she bent down to be ready, suddenly she felt something grasp her leg, looking down she saw a child crying by her pant leg and saying thank over and over again.

The need to fight left Asami as she bent down and hugged the poor boy, his parents stood and walked towards her thanking her for saving them. Asami feels so happy on saving them, she didn’t want the boy to have the same Christmas like hers. She offered the family to stay the night at her place as well as to eat. She was looking for the boy when she turned around saw him by Korra and was also hugging her. She was about to get annoyed when the boy’s parent spoke.

“Korra! Thank heavens you and your friend came! I don’t know what could have happen if you haven’t been here! When you said a while ago that you’ll be bringing help for the damage I didn’t know what to think, my girl you could have done so without any; but I guess you saw that my shop could get wrecked. Thank you again Miss!” The father said loudly to Korra, she visibly winced and wouldn’t look at Asami’s questioning glare.

Asami chose to ignore it for now as she told the family to get inside the car. At least her hard work in cooking was not wasted. At arriving in the mansion the family was at awe of the place and was greatly thankful of Asami. She assured them it was fine and asked them to have a sit and eat whatever they wanted, the whole dining area was filled with laughs and thank yous’ and Asami forgot her earlier sadness. 

“Merry Christmas Miss! You know you shouldn’t be alone today cause you’re a really great person! Korra would never bring anyone who’s gonna harm me and my family! And you’re very beautiful too Miss!” The boy told her happily, her mother hushed him and apologized to Asami.

Asami was red from the complement, kids were known to be quite out spoken but this boy doesn’t seem to have a filter! Recovering somewhat from the compliment, she thought about what the boy said. Did Korra set this up? Surely the family was really in trouble.

“What do you mean Korra would never bring anyone to harm you?” she asked them. The family looked at each other and the father cleared his throat.

“When Korra went earlier this day, I was in the middle of being threatened by gang members. She came by and scared them off. Korra knows how this things go, she said she’ll be coming back later with a friend to help for the damage. I initially refused the offer but she said no one should be sad on such a day. Then they came and the rest you know.” Asami was too absorbed by his story that she just nodded absentmindedly to them. The family just shrugged and went back to eating.

Did Korra did this for her? Asami was having a hard time processing that. Yes with this incident and with the family eating with her right now, this might be the best Christmas Eve since her mother’s passing but she could not comprehend why the woman did this for her.

She was brought out of her musings when she saw the little boy take some food in a plate and went somewhere. She looked at her parents and they just grinned at her and told her to see for herself. Feeling particularly confused she followed the boy, she was surprised that he went outside and was concerned for him it was colder at this time of the day. She followed his footprints in the snow and saw where he was.

Right before Asami’s eyes was Korra hugging the child whose body is covered by what seems to look like Korra’s scarf. The plate of food was being munched on by the polar bear dog, and on the face of her bodyguard was such a warm smile that made Asami feels something deep inside her. Not liking the unknown feeling Asami hurriedly went back inside; she smiled at her guest and tried to act like nothing was bothering her.

Moments later the boy came back as well, his cheeks were a bit rosy from the cold and his was shivering a little. The little boy wrapped the scarf more closely on himself and Asami noticed that it was quite thick. How can someone be okay out in the cold without a scarf like that? Asami quickly erased that line of question and went back to conversing with the family.

An hour or so later, the family is safely secured in one of the many beds in the mansion. Asami herself has just finished freshening up for sleep when she walked by her window and saw a big mass of white under a tree. She stops there and squinted her eyes to check it better, upon closer inspection she saw her bodyguard curled by her polar bear dog. Asami felt oddly relieved to see them huddled together… 

Again Asami questions her feelings; what was going on with her? Ignoring the question to go to sleep, the last thing she thought about before sleep engulfs her was a very warm smile and a lingering feeling of want.

**Author's Note:**

> I really planned on posting this on Christmas or the day after but life was surprisingly more active this year than last year. Anyway... did I do good? I had a hard time placing Korra this time, I didn't want her to suddenly look caring but more like concerned and just know what to do but wont say anything. 
> 
> On a different note! Am I correct in putting them together in a series? Please help.


End file.
